Remain Silent
by swlfangirl
Summary: AU: Castiel is under the thumb of his Uncle and trying to be forced to marry a woman he doesn't know when he meets the man of his dreams. Dean is a cop who meets a mysterious man at his favorite bar, and hopes maybe something more than a friendship can come out of this.
1. Boy meets Boy

A/N:

I'm thinking of adding on, but for now it's finished.. I know it's not really enough.. but for now it's all I've got... If you'd like to see more just review to let me know, and I'll do my best not to let you down~

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel James was having a horrible day, week, hell his whole existence wasn't anything to write home about. It wasn't that his life was terribly bad. It was just meaningless, uneventful, and incredibly suffocating. This week however, his Uncle Zachariah decided to marry him off. He knew that his Uncle couldn't force the marriage on him legally, but it was safe to assume his life would get even worse if he didn't comply.

"Can I get a beer please?"

"Sure you can sweetie, just don't go crying all over me now. I ain't that kind of bartender." The blonde teased.

Castiel did his best to give a smile, it just wasn't happening. Three more bottles and two double shots later, he was starting to feel something. The gorgeous blonde behind the counter seemed to look more impressed with every drink she brought him. It was like she'd expected him to have passed out already.

"Bar Wench, I wish to have a mug of Ale. Pronto!"

"You need to watch how much Viagra you've been taking Dean, seems to be working on the dick in your personality as well."

"Oh honey, you know I don't have a problem keeping it up."

"Maybe not, when you can find it." She teased

"Jo, If I apologize will you please stop talking about my microscopic penis?"

"I don't know I didn't hear the words: I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Joanna Beth Harvelle, the most beautiful, fascinating, intelligent woman in the world." He said with a wink.

"Alright take your perfectly average sized penis and get out of my face." She laughed.

Castiel couldn't help but observe the conversation taking place right next to him. He focused more on the man than the words, but who could blame him. The guy was gorgeous, probably even the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen.

He groaned internally, of course today had to be the day he met the man of his dreams. He knew it was silly to think about, the guy practically oozed heterosexuality. He didn't usually like to assume, but with the conversation topics with the very female bartender it seemed like the guy was definitely straight.

He ordered up another double shot and the blonde made him practically do a sobriety test, afraid she was going to give him alcohol poisoning.

"Dean would love you." She teased.

"I'm sorry?" He responded.

"That big hunk of man meat you were ogling a few minutes ago, he'd love you. That is .. If you're interested."

"Something tells me I'm not his type." He grumbled out.

"Oh honey, you are his type personified. I've known him my entire life and I know exactly what he looks for. Like if he threw a coin in a wishing well and made a wish for the perfect man, you would be what came walking out."

"You don't know anything about me, how do you know?" He asked curiously.

"Well I know you're gorgeous, I know you can hold your liquor, that you're intelligent, and fairly innocent."

"I could be a serial killer." He said.

"No you couldn't."

"I could, I swear I could."

"Honey you're about as dangerous as a lost de-clawed kitten."

The edges of his mouth teased a smile, but he stopped short. It was nice to have a conversation with someone, he thought to himself.

He assumed the bartender was crazy, the man he'd lusted after was straight. Even on the off chance he was wrong about that, he was so far out of Castiel's league he should have been sitting on the ocean floor. He laughed at himself as he realized just how much the alcohol had skewed his sense of humor.

A few minutes later the man returned to the bar. Castiel glanced over one last time to enjoy the beauty beside him. He picked up his jacket readying himself to leave.

"Whoa now, you're going to have to let me call you a cab sweetheart. I'm not going to be responsible for you driving anywhere with all that booze in your system." She said as her small hand gently squeezed his arm.

He turned around to find the gorgeous green eyes staring back at him this time. He couldn't breathe, it was like the oxygen in the room had been cut off immediately. His heart pounding in his chest, his head gently buzzing. Finally, he manages to tear himself away from the gaze to nod at the woman still clutching his arm.

"He looks fine Jo! How much could he have drank?"

"Well he's managed to down 4 bottles and 6 shots in barely over an hour."

"Oh my God! How are you still sitting up straight."

He can't help it when a smirk appears on his face. It just happens.

"I'm part Irish and part Russian it makes for an astonishing drinking curve."

"That would do it." The handsome man laughed.

Castiel was pretty sure that was the moment he fell in love. The gorgeous man beside him lit up. His smile curved all the way to his eyes and there was a glimmer there of something more beautiful than he'd ever imagined possible. He could not have dreamed up a more perfect sight.

"Dean." He said holding his hand out.

Castiel faintly remembers the bartender calling him that. He smiles his biggest smile in response and takes the firm calloused hand in his.

"Castiel."

"Well I've been working on that all night. Seems all it took was one look from you green eyes, and he's beaming." Jo added.

Castiel blushes slightly, he hopes the dim lighted bar didn't show it.

"I'm sorry I've been such poor company."

"Nah, just didn't enjoy that frown you were wearing when you walked in, that's all."

That seems to remind him of just why he's at the bar drinking in the first place and before he knows it, his head is against the wood of the bar and he's groaning out loud.

"Dude you okay?"

"Yeah, just been a rough day."

"Wanna dance?"

Castiel had to look up to make sure Dean was actually speaking to him. Sure enough those green eyes that could have burned into his soul was staring at him with a lifted brow above them.

"You want to dance with me?"

"Sure, you can talk or not talk, up to you. But the jukebox works. It's not normally my kind of music, but I've gotten used to it I guess."

He hears the twang of the country music in the background and is now wondering why he hadn't heard it sooner. Maybe the alcohol had affected him more than he'd thought.

"I'd love to." He manages to get out before he's pulled softly to the middle of the large dance floor.

"So what do you do Cas?" Dean asked.

"I work for my Uncle at his law firm. I do the numbers and some of the paperwork."

"That's… something." Dean chuckled in his ear.

"It's boring as hell, is what it is. What about you Dean, what do you do?"

"Oh I'm one of New York's Finest. All the excitement, none of the glory."

The song ends but Dean holds on tight and Castiel doesn't mind at all. They both let out a barking laugh when they recognize the next song.

They were quiet, enjoying the touch of their partner for a while. That's when Castiel heard the beautiful sound of Dean's voice in his ear. He was singing along with the chorus.

_You have the right to remain silent._  
_Anything that you say, as I hold you against me._  
_Will forever be a secret, between us two._  
_I've been wanting you, but you didn't know it._  
_And now that he's gone at last I can show it. _  
_If your heart is tired for the rest of your life,_  
_Lay your love on me._

"So what's gotten you down? Do I need to kick somebody's ass?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just my uncle seems to think he can tell me what to do with my life, on more than just a professional level these days. I guess I just need to stand up to him. It won't be easy, most of my family will be on his side in the end of it. I'll probably lose some of the most important people in my life. But I'm not living under his thumb anymore."

"Well good for you man, it's not easy to carve your own path. If your family doesn't support you doing what you want with your life, and following your passion, they aren't good enough to be called family. If nothing else my Uncle taught me that, Family doesn't always mean blood, and it sure as hell doesn't require it."

"Well that's interesting, I wish my Uncle was a little more like that."

"Well technically he's a friend of my dad's but practically raised me and my brother Sammy growing up. So he's more like a dad than an Uncle and more of an Uncle than a family friend.. It's a weird dynamic. I wouldn't change a second of it though."

"Cab's here for tall dark and handsome." Jo called out toward Dean.

"Looks like we need to get you home. How about having dinner with me sometime?"

"Sounds wonderful. I just need to work a couple things out. Can I have your number?"

"Of course, give me your phone."

Castiel handed the small black device over to him and smiled when he realized that he'd see Dean again. No matter what his uncle thought, he was going to do what he wanted with his own life.


	2. The Fall-Out

A/N:

This isn't really what I expected, and I'll admit I'm not completely satisfied with it, but it's what came out... now I've made it even longer so.. I guess hold out and hope chapter 3 is better lol .. 3 Thanks for reading, hope you aren't too disappointed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel had taken every precaution as to not alert his family too soon. He'd convinced one of the women in the Human Resources Department to accept his two week notice without telling anyone. He'd told Gabriel because he was fairly certain he would be one of the only people to still care for him after the fallout. He'd debated telling Michael, but he wasn't sure how that would turn out. It had been nearly three weeks since he'd made the decision to leave. He'd already looked into apartments and had finally found the perfect one, he'd signed his lease. He was just finishing up the final details over the phone with his Realtor, when Michael burst through the door.

"Castiel is it true?" Michael asked with more concern than Cas had ever seen him show.

"It depends on what you're referring to Michael."

"Did you get engaged and not even bother to tell me?"

"What no? Why would you think I was engaged?"

"Because I got this!"

He said pointing to a piece of card stock in his hand. It was an Engagement Party Invitation.

"No, no no no no." Castiel murmured as he read the golden script.

Castiel stormed his way to Zachariah's office. Michael followed closely behind, having never seen his youngest brother behaving this way.

The door slammed open and he couldn't help but spew the words like venom toward his uncle.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he said clearly holding the invitation in his hand as a visual aid.

"Castiel, You would do well to remember your place here."

"I understand that you were my boss Zachariah, but as of today that will no longer be the case. I gave my resignation to HR and will no longer be in your employment."

Zachariah stood baffled by Castiel's newly found tenacity.

"Castiel you are my nephew and if you wish to continue to be part of this family you will do as I say. This marriage would make us the most profitable business in this city. You could have everything you've ever dreamed of. "

"That's where you're wrong. I've never wanted money, power, or fame. I have no desire to marry a woman I don't love, or frankly any woman at all. The only reason I've done as you've asked for so long is because my own happiness wasn't very important to me. I've since gained new priorities and I am no longer under your thumb."

"Castiel if this is your way of coming out, it's completely unnecessary. Everyone already knows, we just don't talk about such disgusting things. It doesn't make for polite dinner conversation. Now forget this foolishness and call Daphne and tell her that you will take her to dinner tonight."

"He will do no such thing!" Michael roared behind him. Castiel jumped back caught completely off guard not only by Michael's prescence, but the ferocity in his voice.

Castiel wasn't sure he'd ever seen Zachariah go so pale.

"Michael, surely you understand why It's beneficial for Castiel to marry Daphne." He squeaked.

"You were his boss, his family and you've acted as neither for so long now I can't remember when it started. I will tell you this one thing though, so be sure to listen uncle. If Castiel leaves here unhappy today, I will be walking out of that door beside him."

Zachariah jerked his head back in shock.

"Michael, you can't just leave. There's no way I can find and train a new CEO overnight."

"That would no longer be my concern would it? If I'm no longer working here, and as you put it... no longer part of this "family", I should have no reason to care anymore."

Castiel could tell that Zachariah was devastated at the thoughts of losing Michael. He figured it was strictly a business fear, he highly doubted his uncle cared for any of them considering his behavior.

"Michael please, you can't leave. Look at all we have built together. You've invested nearly half your life into this company."

"I've had enough! I am not the one you should be begging to UNCLE!"

Michael watched carefully as Zachariah looked toward Castiel. The man stood speechless, not even bothering to pull out an ounce of sincerity for his apology.

"I am sorry Castiel, I'll no longer interfere with your personal life." He said practically scoffing and restraining himself from giving an eye-roll.

"If you can do no better than that I see no reason for us to bother staying here. Actually, I should have left years ago. The only reason I haven't is because I was under the illusion that everyone was happy with the situation. Now that I know the truth of how you feel about using your family members as chess pieces, I can't be bothered to give a rat's ass about familial obligations."

Michael leand in close and spoke again, in a calm even tone.

"Oh and Zachariah, Castiel may seem mild or timid, or even weak to you. I assure you he's none of those things. He bends his will to please others because he's thoughtful, caring, and strong. He has never been your slave to use as you please. If you ever speak one ill word toward him again, it will be your last.

As they walked out of the doors together that day Castiel was pretty sure he'd never been so proud. He felt pride in himself for standing up to his uncle for the first time, EVER. He was proud that Michael was by his side, and that he too had stood up to Zachariah. Today was a good day.

The brothers quickly made their way back to the "Adler Estate" to gather their things. They didn't have much really, all of the furniture and things like that were there when they moved in. They'd had no reason to get any of their own until they moved out. The apartment Cas leased was fully furnished, so luckily he wouldn't have much to pack other than his books and clothes. He saved the books to be taken by the movers, and only took the essential clothing with him. Castiel offered to let Michael move in with him, but he declined.

As they stopped just inside the door of his new apartment, he sighed heavily. He could definitely be happy here.

"Castiel can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Was the forced engagement the only reason you left?"

"No, it wasn't." He said blushing slightly.

"So then what was it? If it's too personal I'll leave it alone."

"No, um. I met someone. I mean .. we haven't really spoken since but, from the moment I saw him I knew I wanted something more than mediocrity, I wanted happiness, and that I .. deserved it. I'd never felt that way before."

His brother surprised him once again by pulling him into a tight embrace. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he felt the shaking of Michael's torso against him.

"Castiel this is the part where you hug me back."

"OH! Sorry." He quickly reacted and hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're finally taking things for yourself Castiel, I was worried that you were going to let people walk all over you forever. I'd like to meet this young man, if you do see him again."

Castiel couldn't stop the blush running to his cheeks again. It seemed Dean always had that affect on him.

It had been nearly a month by the time Castiel had finished cutting ties with his uncle and moved completely into his new home. As soon as the last box was unpacked, he picked up his phone excited to make the call. He'd been waiting for this moment, he'd treated it like a reward for fixing all the things wrong with his life. Now it was here, the moment he could call Dean, the moment he'd had everything sorted out. Of course that was the opportunity his brain took to remind him that he'd only spent maybe an hour talking to the man, and it had been weeks since the encounter, and what if Dean didn't remember him?


	3. Almost

Dean Winchester was a patient man, really he was. It just seemed like the more days that passed the more hope that died inside him. He knew Cas wanted to "take care of some things" first, he just wasn't sure what that meant. It could have been anything from, I'm blowing you off.. to I've got some serious issues I need to work out before I consider a relationship.

Dean walked into the roadhouse. The first few days he'd asked about Cas, and if he'd been there or not. Jo would give her best I'm not pitying you but I'm sorry smile, and tell him no. Now it had been nearly three weeks and she would just shake her head no as she gave him the beer, so he didn't have to feel pathetic enough to ask anymore.

He was sure they'd shared something different, something more. But now he was left feeling like maybe the guy was just being polite. He really needed to move on and get those damn blue eyes out of his mind. So a week later when the hot new fire-fighter asked for a dance again, he didn't turn him down. By the end of the night he was almost buzzed enough to make a huge mistake. Luckily he caught himself before going home with the guy. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. He would just be imagining someone else the whole time anyway.

Dean cursed to himself as he walked the few blocks to his small apartment. He may have done the right thing, but trying to tell his hard dick that wasn't easy. The cool air did a little to help keep himself in check until he felt the heat hit him as he opened his door. That was the precise moment his cock decided it wasn't giving up tonight.

He curled into bed and tried to think of anything EXCEPT the handsome blue eyed almost stranger. He'd tried other guys first, starting with the one who had been grinding against him just a few minutes earlier. When that didn't work he tried girls with curves and soft skin and bouncing breasts, that didn't seem to do it either. He was hard sure, but it was almost like his dick wasn't even trying to move the process forward. The minute he let his guard down images of Cas' body pushed against him as they danced flowed through his head, and that seemed to be all it took. Dean came hard over his hand and cursed himself for being so wrapped up in a guy who apparently didn't care enough to call.

The sun rose brightly through his window and he spewed a few curses for good measure. Of course, just when he was ready to drift back off his phone rang.

"Hello."

"You asleep still Dean? It's like noon man."

"What the fuck you want Sammy?"

"Yeah I love you too man. What the hell is your problem?"

Dean groaned and closed his eyes even harder. He guessed maybe it wasn't Sam he had the problem with so he needed to cool down a little.

"Sorry man, just feel like shit. I think I drank a little too much last night."

"Well, I just hoping you'd want to go shopping with me today.. guess not if you're feeling that rough though."

Dean could hear the disappointment in Sam's voice. But why in the world would he ask Dean to go shopping? It's not like they did that on a regular occasion or anything.

"Shopping... for what exactly?"

"Haha, funny Dean Tallahassee is in Florida dumbass." Sam said.

"What?... oh you can't talk...Jess there?"

"Yeah man, you know how it is."

"Give me a sec to figure this out, way too early in the morning for this Sam. So you need to get something for Jess and you want my help. Jess' birthday isn't coming up, neither is your anniversary, not even sure why I know that but sadly I do. So it's a surprise gift, randomly... something you need my help with..Fuck! Sammy are you ring shopping?"

"Yeah, whaddya say? Are you feeling up to it?"

"Well not really, but I'll pick you up in thirty or so."

"Thanks Jerk."

"Always, Bitch."

Dean did his best to shower off the grime of the previous night. Doing everything possible to keep from getting hard in the shower. When did his life come to this? Since when was an erection something he tried to avoid? Well there were a few stray ones in his teen years that were a little embarrassing but it hadn't been that way in a long time.

They walked into the fifth jewelry store, this one called Jared's or something. As Sam browsed the rows of engagement rings, Dean looked at a more..unique display. He found a set of two silver bands with etchings marking the rims. In the middle of one was a deep sapphire gem surrounded by silver winged prongs. The other was Jade green, set deeply into the band like it was buried under it. He couldn't help but think of Castiel's eyes when he saw the blue gem gleaming from the band. Sadly, he realized very quickly that if there was still hope that Cas would call him he probably would have just bought them. As the situation stood he just couldn't justify it, or well he didn't want to.

Sam finally chose three rings, to narrow down with Dean's help. He picked a black diamond ring. One, it was unique and Jess was anything BUT a typical girl. Two, it was surrounded by smaller black diamonds which made it look even better. Dean really wasn't seeing a downside to it. So that's the one he suggested, and he felt pride when Sam agreed and paid for it.

"So when are you gonna pop the question?"

"I dunno, I was thinking maybe taking her on a picnic, and then up to the Observation Deck of the Empire State Building."

"Just don't put it in food okay? I've seen that go wrong so many times you wouldn't believe!"

"No food, got it. Thanks Dean, I know you don't feel well this means a lot to me."

"It's my job Sammy, I've always been the best brother anyone could ask for. I don't know why you keep acting surprised."

Dean threw his head back and laughed at himself over that. Sam couldn't help but chuckle along.

He pulled over in front of the diner and before Sam could open his mouth he stuck a finger up and said "Celebration Pie! Be right back."

While Dean was standing inside waiting on his pie Sam heard Dean's phone ringing. He picked it up and noticed an unknown caller. Sometimes Dean would get threats over the phone so Sam took it upon himself to slide his finger across the screen and answer it.

"Hello."

"Dean?"

"Who's speaking?"

"It's Castiel."

"Castiel who?"

"Oh, uh nevermind."

That was all there was, a click and the person was gone. Sam would admit the voice was deep but the conversation didn't exactly seem threatening. He slipped the phone back down into the console as Dean weaved his way back to the car.

A/N: Okay, before you review... just know I hate me too right now lol! I promise to update soon if it's any consolation? I hope you're still enjoying the story even if I did cut it off there... well lemme have it, tell me what you think. The good the bad the ugly, and don't forget the whole shebang!


	4. Finally

Castiel sat defeated on his bed with his head in his hands. Of course, Dean didn't remember him. What was he thinking? The voice on the phone didn't even sound like Dean, it was ..not as scruffy, or sexy. Hell it's been a month, he's probably moved on. That was probably his boyfriend or something. Oh god, he was gonna be sick. All that time he wasted, thinking Dean would be an acceptable reward. He'd never even sent a text, what the hell was wrong with him? Did he honestly expect the most gorgeous man on the planet to wait around on him?

Gabriel called just a minute later not even giving him time to process his thoughts. After steadily declining offers to go out and drink it off, he clicked to dismiss the call and then abruptly turned his phone off to keep his brother from annoying him during his adult pity party he's throwing for himself.

The hours seem to drag on as he curls tighter in his bed, now in comfortable old pajamas. He does his best to forget the gorgeous smile, the jade green eyes, the way Dean's strong arms wrapped around him as they danced. Instead he's flooded with the entire scenario as if he's reliving it. He can still smell Dean's cologne, can still feel his lips against his ear, he can still hear the sound of his voice singing along with the music. He scolded himself as a single tear streamed down his face. This was ridiculous, one hour spent with a man should not evoke such emotion from anyone, certainly not him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They pulled into Sam's driveway and Dean gave him a quick pat on the back before he got out.

"Oh Dean, almost forgot... while you were getting pie, you got a call from "unknown." . I think his name was Castiel or something."

"What the hell Sammy, you're just telling me now?"

"Dean it's been like 30 minutes what's the big deal? Just call him back if you wanna talk to him."

"Sam...that's THE guy. I've been waiting for a fucking month, and you ALMOST forgot completely!"

"Oh sorry man, if you'd told me his name we wouldn't be in this situation though. So remember that before you jump on that high horse of yours."

Dean couldn't be bothered to deal with his whiny bitch of a brother at the moment. Castiel actually called... he called Dean!

Dean picked the phone up and went through his incoming list and called back the last number.

It rang four times before being sent to voice-mail

"You have reached the voice-mail-box of "I don't understand why do you want me to say my name?" Please leave your message after the tone."

"Well that's certainly a unique greeting Cas. Look sorry about missing your call Sammy answered while I was distracted by pie. I guess I'll try you again later or you can just call me back when you get this."

Press one to send..

Dean quickly pressed one before it continued on.

"I'm sorry but this mailbox is full, please try again later."

"Damn it SAM!" Dean hissed.

Dean walked up to the door and banged loudly. Sam opened it to a very upset Dean.

"Tell me what you said EXACTLY!"

After Sam replayed what he could remember of the conversation which was most of it, Dean shook his head. Now Castiel would assume Dean didn't remember him, or worse that he'd found someone close enough to him to answer his phone.

"Sammy you're my brother and I love you, but so help me if you ever answer my phone again... I'm going to shoot you in the face."

Dean left, feeling much worse than he had when his day started.. which in reality was pretty sucky. This was his last day off for the next six he just wanted to go drink himself blind somewhere at this point.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel woke up hours later, he tried to focus his eyes on the clock. It was nearly 9 o'clock in the evening. He groaned feeling his body ache from the suffering he'd objected himself to. Right now Gabriel's offer to get shit faced was looking better every second, of course he didn't want to actually BE with Gabriel. That would just lead to some sort of out of control hi-jinx. He wanted to be able to walk freely tomorrow and with Gabriel around you never knew exactly how long you would be gone. It could be anywhere from one night to three weeks, Castiel learned that the hard way.

After cleaning himself up, and getting dressed he realized that he still had the itch to drown his sorrows. Of course now that he was dressed the only bar he knew of that was close enough, wasn't exactly the place to run away from the man or memory he was trying to avoid. If Dean could forget him and move on, well... so could he. He grabbed his keys and headed to the Roadhouse. One thing Castiel James realized since he met Dean the first time, now that he was concerned about himself... he could be as stubborn as a mule. He was determined to not let this ridiculously handsome man ruin his entire day.

He stepped through the doors and sure enough the same blonde from last time was perched behind the thought about turning and walking straight out but then realized not only would that be incredibly rude, but it wouldn't make him feel any better either. He was well aware of the fact that alcohol didn't fix the problem, but it sure as hell made it easier to forget for a little while. He took the same seat in front of the bar and waited.

"Well damn, I thought Dean fixed that grumpy face of yours."

"Maybe I should just go." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Hey now, wait a minute. I didn't mean to run you off. What can I get ya? A double shot of Smirnoff?"

"Make it three."

"Alright then handsome, just take it easy. I know you can handle it... but don't go passing out at my bar."

He nodded in agreement as she poured his shots in front of him.

"I'll be right back, don't you take off... ya hear?"

"I'm not leaving until I can't feel it anymore." He whispered to himself when she walked far enough away to no longer be able to hear him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello."

"Get your ass down here now!"

"Jo?" he said groggily.

"Tall, dark, and handsome is about to drink himself stupid. Get down here now Dean, I can only water down a few of his drinks."

"Don't let him leave Jo.. please just don't let him leave. I'll be right there."

Dean wasn't sure he'd ever moved so fast. He threw his best outfit on with little to no effort and grabbed his shoes and a jacket before rushing out the door. He ran the three blocks without even noticing.

"CAS!"

That's when he turned around and Dean's knees went weak.

"Dean?"

He turned quickly to look suspiciously at Jo.

"You..gotta...lemme..explain."

Dean was in shape, really he was. He just ran faster than he had since his high school track team just now and didn't breathe much on the way, that's all.

"Dean it's fine. I realize that I shouldn't have expected you to sit around waiting for me for an entire month. You have nothing to explain."

"Sammy's...a ...dick! Answered... phone...I was... gone...pie! Shit! One..minute."

He sat down beside Cas and took a few seconds to gather himself some air.

"Sorry, I was out with Sam and I was getting Congratulatory Pie, and he answered my phone. He didn't know it was you.. he thought you were some sort of punk calling to threaten me.. People do that ya know, to cops. Anyway, he didn't tell me until like 30 minutes later and when I called back I got your voice-mail, nice greeting by the way, but when I left a message it said your inbox was full to try again. I remember you, I waited for you, I would very much like to have dinner with you!"

"You really waited for me? All this time?"

Dean blushed a little, he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I came in asking Jo if she'd seen you practically every day for the last month. That's why she called me when you came in. She knew how badly I wanted to see you again. I hope you aren't mad."

"How could I be mad at you for that? I don't know what I did to deserve it but I'm not going to complain."

"You wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

Dean dropped some change in the jukebox and sure enough what would be their incredibly weird, random song began to play.

"Sing to me Dean."

Dean pulled him even closer thinking his life could not get better than this, and he'd eventually forgive Sam...eventually.

_**You have the right to remain silent.**_  
_**Anything that you say, as I hold you against me.**_  
_**Will forever be a secret, between us two.**_  
_**I've been wanting you, but you didn't know it.**_  
_**And now that he's gone at last I can show it.**_  
_**If your heart is tired for the rest of your life,**_  
_**Lay your love on me.**_

_**A/N: Okay that's all she wrote folks, Happily Ever After, Forever and Ever Amen! The fat lady has sang and Elvis has left the building... Hope you liked it.. All my luv**_

_**-swlfangirl**_


End file.
